powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boomer (1998 TV series)
Boomer is the blond-haired, blue-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Bubbles' male equivalent and an antagonist to the show. Opposed to Bubbles' color light blue, Boomer's is more like a cobalt blue. Appearances and Personality Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo. He shares many of Bubbles's physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His "recipe ingredients" are Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. Like Bubbles, he can be a bit dim at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. He's also Bubbles' equivalent in the sense that he is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town," Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she was weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated by HIM, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even shown concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain, Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his (or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy) group, and also in "The Boys are Back in Town," he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips. History In his debut episode, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens. In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers. Boomer appears in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town" ''when HIM resurrects the Rowdyruff Boys. he, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes.In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/raw energy.In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake. He also appears in "Boy Toys,"'' where the Rowdyruff boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive. In the episode "The City of Clipsville," Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him (an obvious response to the fan letters demanding a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing). He later appears in the episode "Bubble Boy," where he is captured by the girls. The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, makes the boys suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. At the end, Boomer manages to escape. However, due to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. Boomer's last appearance was in "Custody Battle," where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the most evil and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. At the end, he and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. Special Ability Boomer's special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. Gallery CLICK HERE TO VISIT BOOMER'S GALLERY Trivia *He is the only member of the Rowdyruff Boys to have an episode revolved around him, which was "Bubble Boy." *It is a running gag for Boomer to say something stupid and for Brick to hit him for it. **In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, Boomer said "We'll show you stupid" and Brick hit him. **In the episode Bubble Boy, Boomer said "Yeah, beating up people for fun is really fun" and Brick threw a can at him. **In the episode Custody Battle, Boomer said "You mean, Totally Rad City Pulverizer?" and Brick hit him. *In the episode, The Boys Are Back in Town Bubbles says she thinks Boomer is cute. Boomer Quotes *"Yeah, running like little chickens!"- The Rowdy Ruff Boys *"You girls are gonna eat your words, spit 'em out, then eat 'em again!"- The Boys are Back in Town *"De plane! De plane!" - Boy Toys *"Cool. Jaw Breakers!" - Bubble Boy *"But what about my clothes?" - Bubble Boy *"I know you are but what am I?" - The Boys are Back in Town *"And he's goin' for the" - The Boys are Back in Town *"You mean 'Totally Rad City Pulverizer'?" - Custody Battle *" I don't care what about what they say, I'm not as dumb as I look." '' - Bubble Boy'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children Category:Comics